Love to Hate You
by HetaliaOuran
Summary: Hello ! My first fanfic on here, YAAY! My boyfriend Liam and I are writing this! WARNINGS- YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Germany x Italy, France x England, and a hint of Spain x Romano included! What happens when you fall for the one person you thought you never would? Would it all work out, or would it fall apart? What would happen if you were attacked?
1. Germany and Italy

**Hello! Warnings first! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! GerIta (Germany x Italy) FrUK (France x Englnad) and SpaMano (Spain x Romano) included! I did NOT write this by myself, my friend Liam and I ended up writing this together. Rated 'M' for future chapters! Enjoy~!**

Feliciano frowned lightly. Today in class, his teacher had given him detention when he'd done nothing wrong...The Italian noticed, as he made his way to the teacher's classroom, that there were no other students... he was gonna be alone with the teacher? Not that he had a problem, he had a crush on the other, but still... He finally stepped into the classroom and sat down, as he asked, "Could you please tell me why I'm in trouble...?" "Well Feliciano, why do you think you're here?" The German teacher asks the confused student. "Ah well I think that it is because I... Didn't get my homework done? Or wait no I did get it done..." The Italian mumbled in disbelief... "Yes you did get it done. You're here because..." Ludwig's voice trailed off. "Because..." He seemed to be thinking of something. "Well I guess it's because I needed a favor from you... I need you to help four students with math, if you would." Germany asks the Italian while looking into his light brown, caramel eyes with his piercing blue ones. Feliciano brightened instantly, math was his favorite subject. "Sure Mr. Beilshmidt." He made eye contact then quickly broke it. "Thank you Feliciano." Ludwig praised in his low voice. "You're acting a bit uneasy, are you okay?" He says with a hint of concern. "Oh I was?" Feliciano asked. "Just a little..." Germany says with an almost unnoticeable blush, seeing that he noticed the Italians unusual behavior. "Um Mr. your face is a bit red..." Feliciano stated not realizing. "Y-you don't have to call me mister Feliciano..." Germany stated turning a brighter shade of red from embarrassment. " I-I don't? Why not?" Italy asked confused. "J-just know you don't have to, that includes in class. Alright?" The German says with a fake half-frown. "Ok mis- I mean Ludwig " Feliciano corrected. "You'll get used to it.. But anyways did you want to know who the students are?" Germany says, straying from subject. "Yes I do please!" Feliciano grinned from excitement to befriend more people. "It's Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, and Arthur. Are you still up for it?" Ludwig replies. "Yes I am Ludwig!" he answered. "Okay, thank you Feliciano. I couldn't think of anyone else who would actually be willing to teach Arthur and Francis at the same time.. And even teach Gilbert at all..." Ludwig says with a chuckle, very out of character. "Yeah, Arthur can be a handful sometimes it sounds like." Feli concluded. "Especially with Francis.. Always fighting, sometimes about the stupidest things!" The German starts to rant. "Ludwig, don't yell so loud." Feliciano poked. "Sorry Feliciano..." Ludwig says, putting his head down to look at the floor,mind instantly looks back up at the Italian. "Well I guess that's all.. You can go whenever." Germany says in a flat tone. Feliciano started to walk away when he remembered something. "Ludwig the fair is in town and..." He spits out. "Y-yes Feliciano?" Germany stutters with a prominent blush across his normally honey-pale completion. " Would you like to come with my friend Kiku and me? " Feliciano concluded. "Sure..." Germany says in a much quieter tone. "Yes I'd like that. Thank you Feliciano." He says, gratitude obvious in his voice. He mentally scolds himself for the tone. Feliciano smiled and walked out, trying to find Kiku.

As Germany sits, now alone, in the classroom, he thinks about how he's never actually had a friend before. He thinks he'll likely treat him badly, but he'll do his best to not be an annoyance his new friend. As the time throughout the day comes to an end, Feli and Kiku walk through the doors in the building coming to a stop at Ludwig's door.

Ludwig could hear a pair if footsteps stop outside his decided to get the door for them, and opens it to see Feliciano and Kiku sanding there looking at him. " Hi Ludwig! This is Kiku. " the Italian gestured towards the quiet one. "Hi Feli. And Hello Kiku... Germany slowly hold out his hand towards the black haired boy to shake. "Kiku shake Luddy's hand!" Germany stays silent, making it a bit more awkward for the trio. Kiku shakes his hand then retracts and looks away. " Ludwig, don't worry about Kiku. He is shy but once you know him... " Feliciano states then looks over at Kiku's death glare. "Oh, alright... So um, should we go or.." His voice gets a bit softer when he looks around the familiar room. "Fine lets go!" Feli rushed out the door holding Ludwig's hand followed by Kiku. Ludwig looks at his intertwined hands and blushes, but doesn't let go, and instead grips the Italian's hand in return. Kiku just looks at the hands and laughs. Germany hears Kiku's mocking laughter from behind him and remembers he was following him. "How far is the fair from here?" Ludwig asks nobody in particular. Kiku speaks up. "About 2 miles but, not far from here... Luddy." Kiku snickered. "D-did you just call me LUDDY?!" The German stops, and turns around to look at Kiku, making Feli stumble a bit before turning to face the two. "N-No I didn't call you that sir!" Kiku stammered. "I-I didn't mean to alarm you, I have an uncontrollable temper..." Ludwig says before adding, "Oh, and you don't have to call me sir." He informs Kiku. O-okay... Kiku says looking down obviously still alarmed. Ludwig sighs and says "Well lets keep going.", still holding Feli's hand in his own. Feliciano looks down at the hands and smiles. "Ok let's go!" Once they get there Feli starts to go faster, but Ludwig doesn't know exactly where. It doesn't seem Kiku does either. "Hey Ludwig, wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" Feliciano asks in his signature high voice. "Um.. Sure... But what about-" He was cut off by the Italian dragging him across the area to a little booth by the corner of the metal fencing.

"Come on Ludwig! Hurry, go faster!" "I'm coming, I'm coming! I've never seen you run this fast before Feliciano!" He says with praise in his voice. " I just want to go on the Ferris wheel with you!" Feli stated excitement in his voice. "I can tell!" He says with happiness in his tone. One they get tickets Feli is off on another run, still with intertwined hands with Ludwig. Feliciano stops for a second. " Where is Kiku? Ah well he has Heracles" he says beginning to run again. "Oh yeah.. Well at least he's not alone." Germany says as they come to a stop at the Ferris wheel. "I've never been to a fair before..." He adds. "Really? I've been here a lot!" Feli added. "Yes.. Is that odd?" Germany asks Italy, slightly confused. "No, I guess. My brother doesn't like it." "Oh. Well I didn't say I didn't like it, I've just never been to one." Ludwig informs Feli as they get into a cart. "Oh, he went with his boyfriend." Feli answered unquestionably. "Okay. Just once?" Ludwig asks nonchalantly. "Yeah he threw up..." Feli trails off. "Oh.." He quickly adds "Wait on what?" They were halfway to the top. "On the Scrambler." He answered casually. "Oh. Well what's that one do?" He asks. " it eats your brains." Feli said. "Um, that's an odd joke..." He says looking around the fair grounds. "Well that's what my brother told me to stay off of it, I guess." Feli turned and looked at the fireworks shop. "Oh.. What are you looking at?" Ludwig asks trying to locate where Feli was looking.

"I'm looking at the fireworks. They are supposed to explode but I have never seen that." he stated depressed. "Do you want to?" Ludwig asks with a bit of hope in his voice, since he hasn't seen it either. "Si I do!" the Italian exclaimed. "Would you like to get some later?" The German asks another question. "Si! This is the best fair... ever!" "I've never seen it either." Germany confesses. "Then we could see it together for a first time!" Feli continued. "Ah.. Yeah, I guess so. What do you want to do after this?" "Wait, what day is today?" Feliciano asked, obviously worried. "Friday.. Why?" "Oh, ok I thought it was a school night!" "No, no it's not. Hey, we haven't been moving for a while..." Ludwig says looking down. "Well at least I got to spend more time with y- here. Yeah, here." Feliciano caught himself. "Yeah.." Germany wished Feli had said 'you', but quickly dismissed the thought. Feliciano just looked at his friend,"So have you found anyone special yet?" "Um.. W-what do you mean?" Germany stuttered. "Anyone special, you know like a love..." Italy continued. "Um, do you?" "Well no, but I have very good friends and my brother" "Oh. I don't either.. Hey how long have we been up here?" Ludwig asked. "27 minutes... I think." the Italian said unsure. "Hmm.. The first time I'm on it, we're stuck at the top" Germany goes on. "Yes... It's funny." Feli giggled. "I guess so.." Germany giggled again, still out of character. "Ludwig! You laughed... first time I've heard you laugh!" The German instantly made his face blank. "Yeah.. I did laugh.." He tells Italy, trying to hide his smile. "Yay! We are down! Hey, I can make some pasta for you, if you want?" the Italian stated. "If you want... But before we go, do you still want fireworks?" "I forgot! Yeah I do... Oh cool, a lion!" Italy exclaimed walking over to a statue.

"Feliciano, wait for me!" Ludwig yelled after the running Italian. "But Ludwig!" Feliciano whined. Finally catching up to his newfound friend, Ludwig says, "Sorry, I just didn't want to lose you in the crowd. "But I... never mind! I found the station for fireworks!" Feli found. "Okay. Lets go get some then." Germany was as they walk into the little place. "Hey, I found a dragon hat!" "What?" The German asked, confused. "Yeah see!" Italy shouts as he wears it. "Don't! Feli, you don't know what it does!" Ludwig yells, obviously worried. "Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted. "Yes Feliciano?" Germany says, a bit more calmly. "I think my head is stuck, help!" Italy says, distraught. "Mien Gott-" Germany is cut off by the scene. He carefully takes the dragon hat off of Feli's head. "Ow ow ow ow!" Italy winced. "Sorry!" Germany said genuinely. "There.. You okay?" "Yeah, but I think my hair is messed up..." "Here.." Ludwig says, carefully fixing Feliciano's hair. "Hey Ludwig, in science I made this for you" Feli said, lifting a white flag. "I-is this a surrender flag?" "Si, I only had white paper." "Oh.. Okay..." His voice trailed off. "Do you like it?" "Sure." He silently whispered, 'because he made it' "Yay! He does like!, the Italian waved a fist in the air," I told you Kiku! Germany turned around to see Kiku, very close behind him. Ludwig hopes he didn't hear him whisper. Kiku walks up to him and whispers, "It would be dishonorable to tell, Ludwig-san." Germany feels his face go white. "What do you mean?" He whispers back, a bit harshly. "I heard you whisper." Japan stated quietly while looking at Italy barter with the man behind the counter. Ludwig gets even whiter. "W-whisper what?!" "If you don't remember then I shall not remind you" the Japanese man stubbornly said. "Ugh.." He turns to see Italy walking towards them. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig! " the Italian annoyingly said. "What is it Feliciano?" "I traded some pizza for fireworks!" Italy said obviously happy. "Y- pizza? How did you... Never mind..." Germany's says confused. "I'm good at what I do, and that is cooking. PASTA!" the Italian screamed then tackled both the German and Japanese men.

Germany gasped at the unexpected blow from the smaller Italian. "What are you doing..? Ludwig gasped, not at all attempting to push the Italian off. "Showing you my pasta power!" "Um... Okay..." Ludwig looks at Kiku, as if expecting and explanation. Kiku looked as confused as him. "I did introduce him to Alfred-san..." "Oh.. Well I guess that makes sence..." The Italian was still on top of them. He realised they were still in public... "Ok guys the fireworks will start in an hour. At my place, kay?" Italy asked. "S-sure.. But wait, where do you live?" Germany asked him. " At Emerald Avenue... See you there!" The Italian spew then dashed off. "Okay!" He called after the Italian. He was left alone win Kiku.

Kiku just looked at him and smiled gently. "Want to come with me to my home?" "Um, not to be rude, but why?" "I don't know but since you look strong, I want to sword play." "Um, okay.." Germany says after standing up. Kiku leads Ludwig up to his house. "Here, we will fight with wooden swords so no one gets hurt." Kiku says as he hands him a sword. "Okay.. But why, other than because I look strong, did you want to do this?" Germany asks curiously. "Because I am in a martial arts tournament tomorrow, and I want practice. Honestly, do you think Feliciano will put up a fight?" "Oh, well good luck, and no, not really.." "Well you can have the first swing." "Um, alright." Germany says, making to look like hes swinging for Kikus chest, but actually hitting his legs. Kiku jumps and clashes with his sword. Kiku swings his sword then kicks the blade out of Ludwig's hands. Ludwig quickly grabs his wooded sword. He then lashed out on Kiku, hitting his arm just hard enough to make a cut with the fine wood. "Ow, your good. But strength isn't all of it. " Kiku says as he slides beneath his legs and sticks his blade up to Ludwig's throat. Ludwig tilts his head back away from the wooden blade. "Thanks, not bad yourself." Kiku's blade had nicked his throat, blood dripping but nothing too bad. After tilting his head back Germany takes his sword and slashes Kiku yet again, this time in his chest. "Strong strike again." Kiku praises then strikes his leg. "Okay, that one actually hurt." Germany says right before cutting Kiku on his right cheek. "Agh, lets stop... For now and get rested." Kiku stated. "Sure.. Yeah. You're better than I thought you'd be." Germany praised. "And besides Italy has a party waiting for us." "Yes. Should be head out soon?" "Yes it takes about 20 minutes to get there." the Japanese man explained without hesitation. "Okay. Off we go then!" **The FrUK and SpaMano are coming soon, don't worry! (: I hope you enjoyed this boring introduction chapter, bye! And have a good day/night! **


	2. France and England

The two arrive at the party find a Spanish man, two Italians and a Frenchie to top it off. Kiku's eyes widened when he saw how many people. "Hello Feliciano." Germany said getting Italy's attention. "Oh, Ludwig and Kiku! You made it! See Romano, I told you they would come!" the Italian argued with his twin. "Hello Romano." Germany said his name with a slight sneer. "Hey potato bastard, are you the stupid person who took my brothe-" Romano cussed but got interrupted. "Must you curse all the time? You're very annoying, because of that and your attitude." Germany stated. "W-What?" Romano asked very surprised. "My belief is that I'm the first to say that. I mean not to be rude, but still." Ludwig said, very sincere. "Um, ah. I'm going to get some punch." "Alright. Oh and hi you two." Germany says looking at the French and Spaniard. "Hello, Mon Ami." "How long have you been here?" "Well I helped him set up" the Frenchman replied. "Oh." Germany says with his regularly flat voice. He looks around to find Feli, and sees him arguing with his brother again.

"Can't we have pasta with our meal fratello?"Feliciano whined. "But you have pasta with fucking everything!" Romano cursed at his younger brother. "But pasta is delicious!" "Sometimes, but when you have it everyday, how can you not get sick of it?!" He yelled. "Because it gives me power!" Feli answered. "It can't- Feliciano, it can't fucking do that shit!" Veneziano informed his pasta-loving brother. "Yes it can, I believe in it!"Feliciano argued. "I can argue with you about this all night, it can't! It's just pasta!" Romano hollered. "Let him be." Germany says behind Romano. "He just wants pasta, can he not eat?" "Yeah, fratello! Listen to Ludwig!" "Come on Feli, it's getting dark now. Should we get on with the fireworks soon?" Germany asked his friend. "Si! Antonio has it. Antonio can you fire the fireworks?"Feliciano asked politely. "Sure Feliciano. What one first?" Antonio asked him. "Um the sparklers!" "Okay." "Yay!"Italy yelled. "Hey Feli, lets go watch them closer." Ludwig told Feliciano, motioning for him to come. "Ok Ludwig!"Feliciano agreed moving closer to him. When the two got to a closer spot, both got a bit more excited about seeing their first fireworks together.

After about 10 fireworks Feliciano asked, "Aren't they beautiful?" "Um, yeah. I guess they are." Germany admitted. "Ah this is so FUN!"Feli shouted. Veneziano shouted back, " Shut up bastardo!" "You know what Veneziano?! FUCK YOU!" Germany shouted back. "Potato bitch, SHUT UP!" "DAMNIT VENEZIANO ARE WE REALLY HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!" "YES WE ARE!" "WHY THE HELL ARE WE?!" "BECAUSE MY FRATELLO WON'T SHUT UP!" "AND NOW WE WONT. CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE FELI ALONE FOR ONCE?! MAYBE HE'S HAVNG FUN AND WANTS TO EXPRESS IT! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?!" Germany stood up for Feliciano. "Can't you all be quiet?" Feliciano asked quietly while they were arguing. "S-sorry Feli.." Ludwig says looking down. "And fratello, you should be quiet too." "And why the hell should I?" "Because you should be more sensitive for Antonio!" Romano blushed, obvious even in the moonlight as he looked at the Spaniard and apologised. "Hey, I'm more romantic then Francis!"Feliciano bragged.

"On the contrary mon ami!" The Frenchman bragged. "I am too!" "But I am from France, the country of romance and love! There is no possible way!" "Yes there is! You came to me for advice on Arthur!"Feliciano chirped. With a huge blush across his face, he pleads, "I did no such thing! You could even ask him!" "Yes you did!"the Italian said, oblivious to the pleads. "No I didn't! Ask anyone, I did no such things!" "Yes you did! Kiku was there, weren't you Kiku?" "I'm not even going to get involved." Kiku said with a smirk. "Why not? You were there!" "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't." The Japanese man said with a large smile. "Well... I don't know if you were there now!"Italy said confused. "Exactly. Was anyone else supposedly there?" "Um...Antonio was...I think..." the Italian remembered. "Oh. Was I? When did this happen?" Antonio asked "IT DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN!" Francis yelled at them all. Kiku sat laughing in the background with Ludwig snickering.

"Yeah I do remember! I even took a picture for a scrap book!"Feliciano boasted. "HOW CAN YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN?!" Francis was starting to get anger and worry in his voice more than ever. "Because it did! See, see!" Feli held quip a scrap book with writing around it. Francis sat perfectly still while everyone went to look at the picture. "I was right! I was right!" Francis put his head down. Everyone else was laughing, even Ludwig. "Italy is the new country of love!"Feliciano said then giggled. "I hate you all." Francis' voice was muffled from his head being in his hands. "Oh no! I forgot the-" the Italian screamed as he fell a sleep. "Did he just- what just happened?" Ludwig asked, very confused. "Well when that bastard falls past his curfew then he just goes out like a lightbulb." Veneziano explained. "Oh. And must you call him that?!" Germany questioned him. "No, just everyone around here is that." "You included my friend." "What! I am not!" "Yes you are!" "Agh, tomato bastard, back me up!" "How am I supposed to do that?" "Tell him I'm cool or something... I don't know!" "Roma, you need to stand up for yourself once in a while, without swearing." "What! I don't need you! Fuck you people!" "Come here a minute." Spain tells Romano grabbing him by the hand and dragging him off. They seemed to be having an argument about something.

"DONT EAT ME PASTA GIANT! I PASSED YOUR TEST!"the other Italian screamed in his sleep."Okay then." Germany said. Veneziano and Antonio come back. "I'm sorry potato b-",looks over at Spain shaking his head, "agh fine Ludwig." "Um. Fine. And Antonio, how'd you get him to not swear?" "Because if he swore one more time, I would take away his stuffed tomato." "O-oh." Germany got out between snickers. "S-Shut up potato!" Veneziano stuttered. "How?" Germany was still snickering. "By taping your mouth shut!" Romano said, grabbing the tape. "What the hell!?" As Romano got closer, Ludwig kicked him in the stomach, the tape flying out of his hands. "Ouch!" Romano said as he doubles over. "You will not be taping anything." "I'm going to bed... So get out of my house, all of you!" "Yeah, come one everyone and let him be with his stuffed tomato." Germany mocked. "One of these days!" "Right..." Germany sneered. Francis looked at his feet. " How could Italy be better at love than me?"

Francis' cell vibrates. When he checks it, he saw that Arthur texted him. It read; 'Hey, frog. I heard Italy's better at love than the infamous Francis himself! And by the way, maybe it's true. But then again.. I guess we'll never know.' "I'll show the world I'm better!" France shouted. He texted him; I'll show you who is better on Saturday! All Francis got back from England was: '...' The Frenchman just laughed and asked again. 'W- never mind. Just.. Never mind. Are you guys still at Feliciano's?' "No, we got kicked out." 'Oh haha. Let me guess, by Veneziano and Antonio, right?' "Veneziano, mainly him. They were 'going to sleep'." 'Yeah.. Right, like there actually gonna sleep. Who was all there? I know you and Antonio were, but anyone else?' "Well Feliciano was, Ludwig, Veneziano, and Kiku." Wish you were there. 'Oh, well it was Feliciano's house.. And if he were there so is Kiku. I didn't get the text until a little bit ago, otherwise I'd have come.' "Oh well, you want to hang? Or do more?" France texted with a smirk. 'Um. Hang. Just. Hang. Nothing more!' "Hon hon hon hon! Ok then... " Francis texted. "Where do you want to hang?" 'I don't know. Any ideas? Besides your house. -_-' "How about that cafe Spain owns?" 'sure. Time?' "Saturday, at seven." 'Alright..' "Hon hon hon hon hon, England don't get the wrong idea!" 'You are France...' 'Zhat I am!' 'Hm. Well I have absolutely no idea how to continue this conversation, so I'll see you Saturday.' 'Good.' He texted. Now I need Italy for some fashion advice...

England put the phone on the charger and went to bed. It was midnight, after all. France went home skipping for happiness.


End file.
